More than a duet
by Sofia8289
Summary: Quand Tina doit faire un duo avec Sugar... Tugar!


**Boujouuur, bonjouur ! Je sais, j'ai rien posté cette semaine mais mon Word ne marchait plus, il a fallut que je le désinstalle pour ensuite le réinstaller et douée comme je suis, ça m'a pris cinq jours x) ! En plus, ma connexion internet commence à beuguer ! Enfin bref, j'ai décidé de faire une fiction sur un couple sur lequel personne n'a encore jamais écrit, même pas en anglais : le Tigar ! Héhé, je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais envie de les mettre ensembles, j'aime bien les couples bizarres! J'espère que vous aimerez, c'est un gros risque que je prends là :D Ca s'passe dans la saison 3, j'avais envie d'intégrer un peu de Sue, co-directrice dans l'histoire, ça me manquait de plus écrire sur elle ;) C'est cours; je sais...**

**Juste, je ne possède rien, ça vous étonne n'est-ce pas ?**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Tout avait une nouvelle fois commencé au glee club, le jour où William Schuester eut l'idée très originale de faire un duel de duos. Le professeur avait désigné les groupes à l'aide de son chapeau noir la plupart des New Directions étaient satisfaits, voire même plus. Les duos étaient donc :

_Santana-Brittany Rachel-Finn Kurt-Blaine Sam-Rory Puck-Quinn Mercedes-Artie Joe- Mike ; Sugar-Tina._

« -Je vous préviens, je ne veux pas de chansons provenant de n'importe quelle comédie musicale, vous en avez assez massacré pendant ces trois dernières années ! Je ne veux pas non plus de chansons du groupe « Journey » ! Désolé Bouclette, mais je fais une overdose là ! Je vous interdis de composer vos propres musiques, vous n'avez pas le talent nécessaire pour le faire ! Ah oui, si vous faites votre rebelle et que vous ne respectez pas ce que je viens de dire, je vous emmènerai chez le coiffeur de Schuester afin qu'il vous coupe les cheveux, oups non qu'il rate la coiffure ! Pour qu'il cache le désastre, il vous étalera du gras, donnant ainsi des nausées à ses collègues ! C'est bon William, ne fait pas cette tête-là, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je te le disais. Au total, je te l'ai répété cent vingt et une fois ! Et oui, je compte, c'est un de mes hobbies. »

« -Oh non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Mes cheveux ! Blaine tu as bien noté tout ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« -Ah oui, j'oubliais Porcelaine, pas de chansons de gay ! J'aimerais bien te voir chanter du rock ! Quoique, avec ta voix, ça semble impossible… Je vous défends de chanter des chansons d'amour, je risquerai de vomir, et Chang-deux, de chialer !»

« -Madame Sylvester, je trouve déplacé de nous interdire une chanson de comédie musicale alors que vous, vous n'avez jamais chanté ici ! Rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de faire ce que je veux ! Pas même le coiffeur de monsieur Schuester ! »

« -Rachel, tes cheveux seront- »

« -Kurt, je n'ai pas fini ! Vous n'êtes pas la directrice du glee club et donc, ce n'est pas à vous de faire ces choix-là ! » Après ces paroles, elle partit d'un pas énervé suivit de Finn, installant ainsi un long silence. Après quelques minutes, Blaine ouvrit la bouche et avant même qu'il puisse poser sa question, Sue le coupa.

« -Non, gay numéro deux ! Pas de Katy Perry par pitié ! »

« -Sue, je ne vois pas en quoi chanter une chanson de Katy Perry te dérange. »

« -William, ta naïveté me fera toujours autant rire ! Laisse-moi géré cette bande de bras cassés, tu n'as pas les capacités requises pour le faire toi-même ! Retourne donc te noyer les cheveux sous tous produits possibles ! »

« -Sue, je sais très bien m'occuper du glee club seul ! Et arrête avec mes cheveux ! »

« -Je ne peux pas, j'ai l'impression que chaque jour, tu me provoques, mettant de plus en plus de gras !»

« -Pour la dernière fois, je ne me mets pas de gras dans les cheveux ! »

« -Tu es un très mauvais menteur William. »

« -Mais je… Non rien. »

« -Je vois donc que tu n'as pas d'arguments, ce qui me convainc encore plus que tu te verses de la graisse de porc sur ton horrible chevelure. » A ce moment, la cloche sonna, indiquant la fin du cours. Will soupira, exaspéré, et réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas travaillé depuis que Sue était redevenue la co-directrice du club

Le lendemain, Tina cherchait désespérément Sugar. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce soit elle qui tombe sur la jeune Motta pour ce duo ? Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, non, Tina adorait tout le monde au glee club, sans aucune exception. Mais Sugar ne savait pas vraiment chanter. Elle trouva enfin la fille riche, devant un casier qui n'était pas le sien, avec un Rory qui partait. Sugar se mit soudainement à regarder le sol. Quand l'asiatique l'approcha en l'interrogeant du regard, un sourcil haussé, la fille d'Al Motta lui répondit, avec un ton monotone :

« -Il vient de me plaquer ! Moi, Sugar Motta ! Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je lui avais acheté un ordinateur, une télévision, un téléphone portable, de nouveaux vêtements, un piano une guitare, et pleins d'autres choses pour que ça n'arrive jamais ! » La rousse renifla deux ou trois fois puis fondit en larmes. Tina la regardait, ne savant comment se comporter avec elle. Les deux filles n'étaient pas vraiment proches et, en conséquent, elle ne la prit pas dans ses bras, redoutant de sa réaction. Mais, ce que l'asiatique avait oublié, c'est que Sugar était très tactile, la personne la plus tactile qu'elle ne connaissait et, avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire quelques mots réconfortants, la jeune Motta s'était approchée, pleurant maintenant sur son épaule gauche. Même si la brune, gênée semblait hésiter, elle leva son bras droit afin d'entourer amicalement l'autre fille. Son bras droit l'imita et lui tapota aussi le dos. Aucune des deux n'aurait pu dire combien de temps elles étaient restées ainsi, si ce n'est longtemps. Au bout d'un moment, Sugar se délivra des bras de Tina et s'enfuît en direction des toilettes, laissant ainsi l'asiatique au visage confus, seule pendant quelques instants puisque Mercedes vint lui demander si elle avait déjà trouvé la chanson idéale à chanter devant le glee club. A cette question, la plus jeune y répondit négativement.

A l'heure du déjeuner, après s'être servie, Tina se dirigea à la table où se trouvait seulement Sugar.

« -Je peux m'asseoir ? »

« -Bien sûr ! » Lui répondit la jeune Motta avec un sourire resplendissent.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ? »

« -Je ne voulais pas être à la même table que Rory, et je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis en dehors du glee club… » L'asiatique hocha lentement la tête. Sugar lui faisait énormément de peine. En fait, elles n'étaient pas très différentes, Tina avait peu d'amis elle aussi, sûrement à cause de sa timidité.

« -Je ne comprends pas, je suis la plus talentueuse de tout le lycée mais personne ne m'adresse la parole ! » La brune savait que la jeune femme riche pouvait passer des heures à se vanter, sur des choses totalement fausses et décida donc de changer de sujet.

« -Tu as des idées de chansons pour notre duo ? »

« -Je pensais que nous pourrions chanter un morceau d'Adèle puisque je chante comme elle et je me suis dit que faire des bruits tels que « ah », « oh » ou encore « hé » te ravirais ! Je ne veux pas que ma voix soit étouffée par la tienne car tu chantes faux ! Désolée, Asperger ! »

« -Oui, pourquoi pas Adèle. Et maintenant que j'en ai l'occasion, j'aimerais chanter ! J'en ai marre d'être dans l'ombre de Rachel Berry ! »

« -Oh, si tu veux, je te laisserai un couplet. »

« -A vrai dire, j'ai moi-même pensé qu'on aurait pu se répartir équitablement la chanson, comme un véritable duo. »

« -Il faut que j'y réfléchisse, bien que ça ne me tente pas plus que ça mais je peux peut-être faire-»

« -Je ne savais pas que vous étiez des licornes ! » Déclara Brittany, qui passait avec son plateau à la main, coupant la parole à Sugar. Tandis que Tina fixait la blonde d'un regard mi amusé, mi surpris, Sugar, elle se mit à rire.

« -Quand j'étais petite, je voulais une licorne. Mon père m'avait achetée un cheval, un pas très cher, ce n'était qu'un cheval de course qui avait gagné plus de dix trophées. Mon père lui avait collé une corne sur le haut du crâne! Elle s'est décollée l'heure suivante. » Expliqua la riche à l'asiatique qui la questionnait du regard. Cette dernière émit un petit rire timide. La fin du déjeuner fut partagée entre rires et bavardages et les deux filles se quittèrent pour aller en cours. Elles s'installèrent à côté au glee club, et à la droite de Tina se trouvait Brittany.

« -Bande d'attardés, je vous préviens ! Si l'un d'entre vous me fait saigner l'oreille avec son horrible voix, je porterai plainte ! C'est bien compris ?! »

« -Sue ! Bonjour jeunes gens, alors qui commence cette série de duos ? » Rachel leva, comme à son habitude la main et Finn et ils commencèrent une chanson d'amour, ce qui énerva encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, la co-directrice du glee club.

« -Rakel le yéti et le tas de graisse géant sur pattes, vous êtes mal barrés ! Il se trouve que j'ai des amis avocats… »

« -Sue, ça suffit ! Qui sont les suivants ? Personne ? »

« -Personne ne veut essayer, même si avec vos voix, ce n'est pas possible, le désastre de Rakel et de son aspirateur à salive ? »

« -Sue ! Bon, eh bien vous passerez demain… » La suite du cours passa rapidement, surtout avec les nombreuses disputes entre Sue et William. Ils rentrèrent donc tous chez eux avant même la fin du cours, ennuyés.

* * *

**La fin craint, I know mais je savais pas comment finir… Le risque que j'ai pris vous a plu ? Ecrivez dans le petit rectangle et on fera une fête ^^**


End file.
